lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Storme
"Killa Cali" | music = "Deathsmarch" by Cancer Bats | affiliation = New Impact Players | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brand = Insanity | previous_efeds = | typen=2 | type1=LPW | type2=Steel | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Technical / High-Risk | finisher = End of Discord (Back to back double underhook piledriver) | will = | wont = | trainer = Ryan Silverstein | handler = | debut = Altered Reality V | record = 1-0 | winpct=100 | wins=1 | losses=0 | abilities= | accomplishments = | retired = }} Steven Ashton (born January 17th, 1987) better known by his ring name Steve Storme, is an American professional e-wrestler of Canadian and English descent, who was granted a dark match for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). He is scheduled to debut at Altered Reality V. Biography Storme made his debut in 2007 and was soon touring throughout the world, wrestling in Canada, England, Japan and Mexico - which accounts for his hybrid ring-style. He came to prominance in America through his career on the U.S. independent circuit, winning over forty titles in multiple different promotions. This has turned Storme into an Indy darling, someone the "smarks" adore. He's even been called "The King of the Indies" but Storme wants more: success on a global scale. In August 2010, he signed an open contract with major promotion Lords of Pain Wrestling to a mixed reaction from his fanbase. While often quick to insult opponents and brag about his own numerous accomplishments, he recognizes that he will have to work his way up the ladder in LPW. His personal life has been difficult over the past few years; a drug addiction that he can't shake off, continual fights with the few friends he has and an on-off relationship with his true love. Beneath the surface of what seems like a cocky young wrestler with the world at his feet is a deeply troubled man with some dark secrets. Career Early days For his debut, Storme was given an elimination tag match teaming with fellow rookie Kaptain "Kafu" Krossbones against Pyromania wrestlers Jeff Watson and Cripsy at Altered Reality V. Storme eliminated Cripsy first via the End of the Discord. Krossbones was eliminated next after Jeff Watson hit a Cyclone Drop. Finally, Storme hit another End of Discord and pinned Watson to win the match. Later that night, Storme showed up with a kendo stick to aid Seth Omega in his Deathmatch against Sean Jensen, thus reforming their successful Indy tag team the New Impact Players. After they hit a Game Over through a sheet of glass, Seth made the cover, but they were driven off shortly after by Sean's stable-mate Mass Chaos. In wrestling *'Primary finishing move' **''End of Discord'' (Back to back double underhook piledriver, sometimes while running) *'Secondary finishing moves' **''Clipped Wings'' (Scissored armbar) **''Forgotten Works'' (720 DDT) - used rarely **''One Shot Kill'' (Spinning hook kick to a steel chair held in front of the opponent's face) *'Favorite moves' **Backhand slap to an opponent's face **Cradle piledriver **Chickenwing over the shoulder crossface **Double underhook brainbuster **Flying forearm smash **Moonsault **Multiple push-up facebusters **One man con–chair–to **Running high knee strike **Spike DDT **Spinning hook kick **Springboard clothesline **Steel chair thrown into an opponent's face **Step-up enzuigiri **Suicide dive **Suplex variations ***Bridging exploder ***Dragon ***Northern Lights ***Saito **Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent *'Nicknames' **The King of the Indies **The Rising Power *'Signature weapons' **Light tubes **Steel chair *'Entrance music' **''"Deathsmarch"'' by Cancer Bats Championships and accomplishments *'CGS Wrestling' **CGS World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **CGS Universal Championship **CGS Millennium Championship **CGS Television Championship **CGS Tag Team Championship (4 times) with Dash Blade (2), Chad Jennings and Josh Majesty/Kyle Evers **CGS Ultraviolent Championship (2 times) **CGS Hardcore Championship (3 times) **CGS Bloodshed Cup Winner (2009) **CGS Hall of Fame Inductee (2009) *'D-Generation XX' **DXX World Heavyweight Championship **DXX Empire Championship (2 times) **DXX Unified Tag Team Championship with Khwame Myles **DXX Tag Team Championship with Kevin Kompiler **DXX Hardcore Championship **DXX Junior Heavyweight Championship *'Evolved Wrestling' **EW Tag Team Championship with Kevin Kompiler **Battleground Winner (2010) *'Force of Wrestling' **FOW Pure Championship *'Hybrid Wrestling Association' **HWO World Heavyweight Championship **HWO Unified Championship **HWO Annihilation Championship **Ares Cup Winner (2010) **Money in the Bank Winner (2010) *'OWW Takedown' **Takedown Challenge Championship **Takedown Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Krash and Seth Omega *'Ring of Glory' **ROG Universal Championship (2 times) **ROG Tag Team Championship with Seth Omega *'SUPLEX Wrestling' **SUPLEX Intercontinental Championship **SUPLEX Tag Team Championship with Steve Ace *'Turnbuckle Wrestling Federation' **TWF World Championship *'Xtreme Wrestling Association' **XWA World Championship *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' **XWF World Heavyweight Championship **XWF Intercontinental Championship **XWF Hardcore Championship (4 times) LPW match history † Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Category:Wrestlers